The present invention relates to an interactive data retrieval system which enables the user or subscriber to interactively formulate a search request via a dual tone multifrequency telephone and, subsequent thereto, the system produces a facsimile report that is sent to the subscriber or to a designated location over the telephone lines. The invention can be configured as a purchasing system.
With the advent of low cost facsimile or fax machines and the wide use of those machines, there exists an opportunity to utilize the fax machines to the benefit of subscribers, customers and users.